


last minute appointments before Armageddon

by HouserOfStories



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Being Walked In On, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Everyone is above the age of consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, apocalypse au, nothing explicit is actually shown, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/pseuds/HouserOfStories
Summary: There’s a beat of silence, in which Janus raises an amused eyebrow and Virgil turns an impressive shade of cherry red.“World’s ending,” he states, eyes flicking to his watch.Logan coughs pointedly. “We were actually in the middle of something-”(It’s just another Tuesday, really.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 42





	last minute appointments before Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AZebraNamedZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZebraNamedZee/gifts).



> 31 and 16 for the two part drabble game but only if you want to ::)
> 
> Zeeeeee this is a universe I might expand on at some point honestly so I hope you like it!
> 
> 31\. being walked in on and 16. “No, no, no. I know where this is gonna lead. We do not have the time for sex.”

There’s a beat of silence, in which Janus raises an amused eyebrow and Virgil turns an impressive shade of cherry red.

“World’s ending,” he states, eyes flicking to his watch. 

Logan coughs pointedly. “We were actually in the middle of something-”

Janus blinks slowly, as if he’s still holding out hope that he’s just about to wake up from a nightmare. It’s a familiar expression. Coincidentally, it’s also one that Logan sees in the mirror when he’s reevaluating his life choices. “World’s. Ending,” he repeats. A memory wanders to the front of his mind, and he’s reminded of the old record player stuck stuttering out the same song in one of their older safe houses. None of them will ever listen to  _ In The Hall Of The Mountain King  _ the same way again.

“Come on then L, house meeting.” Virgil takes a step back, face no longer imitating a tomato. It’s hard to see his exact expression when his eyes are steadfastly concentrated on the floor. Their hands bump together, and he interlaces their fingers while burying his face into Logan’s shoulder.

“I’m sure it’s not that pressing.”

“No, no, no. I know where this is gonna lead. We do not have the time for sex.”

A rare, playful smile crosses across his face. “That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago.”

Janus sighs from the doorway and he looks to be reevaluating his life choices again. “I share this house with  _ literal  _ teenagers. What has my life come to?” he mutters to himself, as Virgil huffs out a laugh.

***

Patton’s swinging his legs off the side of the counter and eating a chocolate chip cookie when they enter the kitchen. There’s a discarded baking tray next to him, and a Tupperware box that has so many cookies crammed in, the lid just sits awkwardly on top. “Hiya!” he calls out when he notices them.

“Hey.”

“‘Sup.”

“Hello.”

He lifts the box up with the expertise of someone well used to over baking. “I made cookies!”

“The world is ending,” Janus repeats flatly, grabbing his hat from its hook near the door. He holds it behind his back, but Logan can still see him running his fingers across the yellow ribbon agitatedly.

Virgil leans into him, his hair brushing against Logan’s chin. The purple tips are fading out - he’ll see if he can surprise him with a new box soon. “Again.”

Logan smiles, as Janus steals a cookie and immediately drops it as it burns his fingers. “So, just an average Tuesday then?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello on tumblr at [@houser-of-stories!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
